


The Struggle

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Dom struggles with a past demon after ange makes a comment.





	The Struggle

I don't mean to offend anyone.

The Struggle  
Dom was chatting with essie at the nurse's station about the weekend coming when ange came up to them.  
Ange "I sick of the damage young people do to themselves by abusing drugs"  
Dom "I know it's sad but people can't help getting addicted"  
Ange "don't tell me you believe all that addiction is a disease nonsense"  
Dom "it not nonsense, it's hard getting clean"  
Ange "I like to smoke but I could give up at any moment"  
Essie "that's not really the same thing is it"  
Ange "of course it is, people just don't want to get clean"  
Dom "wow it must be nice to live in a black and white world but some of us aren't that lucky, excuse me I have work to do" dom left before he said something he couldn't take back.  
Ange "what was that about?"  
Essie "no clue" sacha walked in looking confused  
Sacha "I just saw dom and he looked pissed off about something"  
Essie "we were just having a debate about weather drug addiction is a disease or a lack of willpower and dom got upset for some reason"  
Sacha "ahhh"  
Ange "am I missing something"  
Sacha "nope nothing I best get on with my rounds" sacha hurriedly walks away.  
Essie "I think we both have missed something"

Lofty found his husband sitting in the peace garden after their shifts.  
Lofty "hey, I been looking for you"  
Dom "yeah sorry, I just needed some space"  
Lofty "how come?"  
Dom "just because" dom pulled a coin out of his pocket and started turning it over in his hand  
Lofty "what that?"  
Dom "a symbol of a lot of hard work and heartache"  
Lofty "I don't understand"  
Dom "I know you don't and you never will" dom wiped away a tear forming in his eye.  
Lofty "hey talk to me"  
Dom "I think I need to go somewhere tonight and I want you to come"  
Lofty "sure where are we going"

A hour later lofty found himself sitting in a chair in a chrunch hall with many other people in a circle, still unsure of why they were here as far as he knew dom didn't believe in God. A man that was in his 40's asked who would like to start and dom raised his hand.  
Man "ok dom and welcome back"  
Dom "hi I'm dom"  
Everyone "hi dom"  
Dom "and I'm a recovering addict" lofty just sat in shock as he listened to his husband open up about his steroid use and how he almost relapsed today because of ange's comments. Lofty loved dom but now he had a new found respect for how hard it was for dom to stay clean.


End file.
